That secret we share
by Virginie31
Summary: Jusqu'où seriez-vous prêt à aller pour protéger quelqu'un que vous aimez ?    Des éléments des épisodes déjà diffusés de la série  jusqu'au 4x09  peuvent être utilisés.
1. Prologue

**~ Prologue ~**

Lorsqu'il avait appris à manier les armes à feu, c'était pour la frime. Il n'était à l'époque qu'un jeune coq prétentieux et c'était l'un de ses caprices de nouveau riche – nombreux, à l'époque où il commençait à voir s'accumuler une coquette somme d'argent sur son compte en banque.

Et ça, juste parce qu'une de ses conquêtes – nombreuses également, en ce temps-là – lui avait expliqué combien, aux yeux de la gent féminine, un homme armé pouvait être sexy. Lui-même avait trouvé l'idée plutôt cool.

Cool et sexy, quel mal pouvait-il y avoir à ça ?

Alors il s'était lancé, il avait sélectionné l'instructeur le plus prisé par les célébrités et il s'était acheté l'arme la plus chère du marché. Au final, il avait été plutôt fier du résultat, tant au stand de tir qu'auprès des femmes qu'il avait rencontrées.

Puis Alexis était arrivée et l'arme qu'il exposait fièrement dans son bureau avait été remisée dans le coffre, parce que l'instinct paternel s'était éveillé en lui et qu'il lui avait soufflé qu'une arme et un enfant étaient tout à fait antithétiques.

Les années avaient passé sans qu'il ne repense à cette arme. Il ne la voyait qu'en de rares occasions, lorsqu'il lui arrivait de mettre un document à l'abri dans son coffre. A chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur le canon froid, un sourire presque moqueur apparaissait sur son visage. Cette arme représentait une autre époque, un autre Castle aussi. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que l'idée qu'il avait eue étant jeune lui avait permis de rouler Beckett et d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait lors de leurs débuts ensemble.

_So _cool...

Oui, vraiment, c'était une anecdote qu'il aimait se rappeler. Un détail futile de sa jeunesse débridée qui le faisait toujours replonger dans des pensées teintées de nostalgie.

Jusqu'à ce soir-là.

Jusqu'à ce que ce caprice de jeunesse n'ait plus rien de cool ni de sexy.

Jusqu'à ce que le fait d'appuyer sur la gâchette n'ait plus rien à voir avec la frime.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tue l'homme qui menaçait celle qu'il aimait.

oOoOoOo


	2. Chapitre 1

**~ Est-ce que tu tuerais par amour ? ~**

Une sonnerie stridente retentit et il ouvrit les yeux. Une larme roula le long de sa tempe et alla s'écraser sur l'oreiller alors que son poing s'abattait lourdement sur le réveil et le réduisait au silence. Il ferma les yeux et passa ses mains sur son visage moite. Les images de son cauchemar déferlèrent dans son cerveau : il ressentait une explosion et il voyait mourir les trois femmes de sa vie.

_Sors de là_, lui admonesta la partie consciente de son esprit encore brouillé.

Le visage blême d'Alexis.

_Sors de là, ce n'est pas vrai._

Sa mère gisant sur le sol.

_Elles vont bien._

Les yeux sans vie de Kate, fixés sur lui.

_Elles sont vivantes. Sors de là._

Les images se dissipèrent et il parvint à rouvrir les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser complètement les souvenirs de son rêve et il sortit de son lit. Les cauchemars étaient plus rares depuis quelques temps, mais ils n'avaient manifestement pas tout à fait disparu. Ils avaient commencé lorsque l'on avait tiré sur Kate et il soupçonnait que la récente prise d'otage qu'il avait vécue avait suffit pour remettre son subconscient sur cette voie.

Castle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée de son bureau. Il soupira d'aise en regardant le soleil se lever sur New-York ; rien de tel pour se changer les idées. Chaque jour, un détail ou un événement venait lui rappeler à quel point il aimait sa ville et chaque jour, il se félicitait d'être parvenu à désarmer la bombe.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, il venait de vivre une période de trois mois durant laquelle l'idée que les choses auraient été plus simples s'il n'avait pas arraché les fils au dernier moment avait traversé son esprit de nombreuses fois. Durant cette même période, il avait sérieusement pensé à rompre son contrat avec Black Pawn, leur rembourser ce qu'il leur devrait pour la non-publication du dernier tome de Nikki Heat et partir loin.  
>Seule la présence d'Alexis l'en avait dissuadé ; si elle n'avait pas été là dans les jours les plus sombres, ceux pendant lesquels le souvenir de Kate lui faisait aussi mal que si elle était morte, il aurait été capable du pire.<p>

Mais c'était du passé ; un passé certes proche, qui lui laissait encore de temps à autre un goût amer dans la bouche, mais tout de même le passé. Elle était revenue depuis, et il savait que tant qu'il veillait à ce qu'elle ne rouvre pas l'enquête, elle était hors de danger.

Il secoua la tête et rejoignit la cuisine en entendant son estomac protester. Il passa derrière le bar et ouvrit le frigo, bien décidé à attaquer positivement la journée.

oOoOoOo

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel new-yorkais et ses rayons se reflétaient sur les vitres des nombreux immeubles de la ville. Un de ces rayons trouva son chemin à travers les stores mi-clos de la fenêtre de la chambre de Kate Beckett et vint se poser sur son visage.

Elle était allongée sur son lit, totalement absorbée par ses pensées, et ses yeux grand ouverts fixaient un plafond qu'elle ne voyait pas. Le mouvement nerveux de ses pieds et la disparition de sa lèvre inférieure sous ses dents trahissaient son état d'esprit : elle repensait à la prise d'otages, à l'explosion, à Castle.  
>Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'un désagréable frisson la parcourait. Plus les minutes passaient et plus elle semblait prendre conscience que cette journée aurait pu connaître une fin terrible. Deux jours avaient passé depuis, mais elle ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose.<p>

En plus de trois ans passés à ses côtés, Castle aurait pu mourir cent fois.  
>Elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à ce qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce fut, même du temps où elle ne le supportait pas. A l'époque, son sens du devoir s'opposait fermement à ce qu'un civil mette sa vie en danger pour une lubie. Il n'avait jamais été blessé ; les occasions n'avaient pourtant pas manqué au fil des années, mais il semblait avoir la faculté de passer entre les balles et de désamorcer les bombes. Cependant, elle savait qu'à force de jouer avec le feu, on finissait par se brûler.<p>

Aujourd'hui, tout son être refusait de voir Castle mourir. Et pourtant, ça avait bien failli arriver.

Après toutes les enquêtes qu'ils avaient résolues ensemble, toutes les missions sous couverture qu'ils avaient effectuées, toutes les situations dangereuses dans lesquelles leur témérité les avaient menés, il avait fallu qu'il fasse quelque chose de banal pour que sa vie soit menacée et que Kate réalise qu'elle pouvait le perdre pour de bon. Pas simplement à cause d'une autre femme ou d'une dispute : une perte permanente, immuable, définitive.

Elle avait eu peur, terriblement, parce que cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas avec lui. Il était en danger sans elle et ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait fonctionner, parce que si c'était le cas, ça voulait dire qu'elle devait vivre avec l'idée qu'elle pouvait le perdre à tout moment.

Elle bougea dans le lit et soupira. Elle essayait de passer à autre chose, parce que les événements avaient finalement connu une fin heureuse, mais son esprit semblait en avoir décidé autrement : Kate Beckett n'était pas en paix avec elle-même. Quelque chose avait changé ; une profonde mutation venait de s'opérer en elle et elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à l'accepter.

Depuis l'assassinat de sa mère, elle s'était plus ou moins confortablement installée derrière ce mur qu'elle prétendait avoir dressé et n'être pas capable de faire tomber avant que l'affaire ne soit résolue. Depuis, rien ne lui paraissait vital si ce n'était pas lié à l'enquête.

Rien jusqu'à la veille.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, la résolution du meurtre de sa mère ne lui paraissait plus aussi prioritaire. Castle s'était immiscé dans l'espace qu'elle ne réservait habituellement qu'à sa mère, et elle en était troublée.

Elle se trouvait donc dans son lit, encore bouleversée par ce qui aurait pu se produire dans cette banque, tout-à-fait incapable de gérer le conflit intérieur qui l'assaillait. Elle était tout à la fois mue par le désir de s'abandonner totalement à cet homme, et retenue par l'habitude de se cacher derrière son mur protecteur, tout aussi imaginaire qu'il fut.

C'est pourquoi elle fut étonnée lorsque sa main sembla décider d'elle-même d'attraper son téléphone et d'appeler son partenaire, juste pour l'entendre et être sûr qu'il allait vraiment bien.

oOoOoOo

- Est-ce que tu tuerais par amour ?

La question avait été posée sur le ton de la conversation. Castle leva les yeux de la poêle dans laquelle le dernier pancake finissait de dorer et regarda Alexis en haussant les sourcils, incertain d'avoir bien entendu. Elle venait de s'asseoir sur un tabouret, l'extrémité d'un crayon prisonnière de ses incisives, les yeux fixés sur un calepin.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, mon rayon de soleil.

Elle releva la tête en souriant, lui planta un baiser sur la joue en se penchant par-dessus le bar et attrapa un pancake qu'elle déposa sur son assiette. Elle le recouvrit généreusement de sirop d'érable et en prit une bouchée avant de reporter son attention sur la phrase écrite sur la page blanche.

- Donc, tu voulais savoir... articula son père entre deux bouchées.

Elle soupira.

- "Jusqu'où seriez-vous prêt à aller pour protéger quelqu'un que vous aimez ?" C'est la question à laquelle je dois répondre pour mon cours de philo. Monsieur Solaref veut que l'on s'appuie sur un exemple personnel pour démontrer que malgré les lois qui nous régissent, certaines situations exceptionnelles peuvent nous faire franchir les barrières de la légalité. Je peux comprendre ça, on en a des exemples tous les jours : voler pour nourrir ses enfants, mentir pour protéger quelqu'un. Mais tuer ? Tuer par amour ? Ôter la vie ? Tu le ferais ?

Elle avait posé la dernière question en le regardant dans les yeux. Il déglutit ; l'idée de tuer de ses propres mains le sniper qui avait tiré sur Beckett lui était passé par la tête plusieurs fois ces derniers mois, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait plus agi par amour que par vengeance.

- C'est une question de point de vue, finit-il par dire. Parfois, les choses les plus horribles vues de l'extérieur sont pleinement justifiées par toute une série d'événements. Ce n'est pas forcément pardonnable, mais ça peut s'expliquer.

- Donc, dit Alexis en inspirant profondément, tu le ferais.

Il fit le tour du bar et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Personne ne peut le dire avant d'être confronté à ce choix, pumpkin. Il faut juste espérer que ce ne sera jamais le cas.

A peine eut-il fini de parler que son téléphone sonna ; Alexis attrapa le mobile, et après avoir regardé l'identité de l'appelant, elle le tendit à son père dans un sourire qui acheva de le rassurer sur le fait que Kate était saine et sauve. Il se saisit de l'appareil et se dirigea vers son bureau.

- Détective, que me vaut le plaisir, de bon matin ? s'exclama-t-il dans un sourire.

- Je voulais juste vérifier que vous vous étiez bien remis de vos émotions, répondit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Castle marqua un temps d'arrêt ; ça, c'était nouveau. Kate Beckett l'appelait à l'aube sans motif professionnel. Il aimait cette idée.

- En d'autres termes, vous appelez juste pour dire bonjour. Pas de meurtre que je pourrais résoudre ?

Il pouvait presque la voir sourire.

- _Aider_ à résoudre, Castle.

- La nuance est subtile, dit-il en s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau. Le capitaine Gates est-elle au courant que vous passez des coups de fil personnels depuis le commissariat ?

- En réalité, je suis encore chez moi.

Les sourcils de Castle se haussèrent ; bien vite cependant, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Oh oui, il aimait vraiment cette idée.

- Pour tout dire, je ne suis pas encore sortie du lit, poursuivit-elle. Les événements des derniers jours ont été épuisants nerveusement et je n'ai pas pu me lever aussi tôt que d'habitude.

Castle n'écoutait plus ; il avait arrêté de le faire lorsque l'image de Kate dans son lit lui avait traversé l'esprit.

- Castle ?

- Euh... je suis là ! répondit-il en reprenant pied avec la réalité.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Bien. Parfaitement.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil, puis Kate reprit la parole.

- Je peux vous faire patienter un instant ? J'ai un double appel ; c'est Esposito.

- Sans problème.

Castle se renversa contre le dossier de son fauteuil, un sourire satisfait peint sur le visage ; elle avait achevé de lui faire oublier son cauchemar. Il entendit un cliquetis, immédiatement suivi par la voix de Kate.

- Castle ?

- Je suis toujours là.

La fin du monde aurait bien pu se produire, jamais il n'aurait raccroché.

- Il y a eu un meurtre. On se rejoint sur place ?

_Fin de la parenthèse_, pensa-t-il en notant les coordonnées.

oOoOoOo

Castle sortit de la boutique et offrit son visage aux rayons du soleil dans un soupir de contentement avant de prendre le chemin de la scène de crime d'un pas pressé, un plateau supportant deux cafés à la main. Le rythme qu'il s'était imposé – il s'agissait de ne pas livrer à Beckett un café froid – ne l'empêchait pas de laisser son esprit vagabonder au gré des scènes qui s'offraient à lui.

Il était encore tôt et il aimait voir la ville se réveiller. Un peu partout, les grilles des magasins se levaient, les écoliers se pressaient sur les trottoirs et les employés s'engouffraient dans les bouches de métro, attaché-case dans une main et journal dans l'autre.

L'écrivain profitait de la chance qui lui était offerte de se déplacer dans un paysage qui était, ce matin-là, à couper le souffle. Il aimait New York tout au long de l'année, mais à partir de la fin septembre, les nuances rouge-orangées qui coloraient les arbres lui conféraient une atmosphère incomparable que venait renforcer la luminosité ambiante. L'automne était pourtant installé depuis un moment maintenant, mais cette journée lui semblait particulièrement lumineuse. Ou peut-être qu'il savourait simplement la chance d'être vivant ?

Il tourna au coin de la rue et soudain, l'automne disparut. Il n'y avait plus devant lui qu'un passage sombre bordé d'immeubles gris. Il salua l'agent en uniforme qui souleva le ruban jaune pour le laisser passer. Il ne se sentit pas tout à fait à l'aise lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas surpris par la scène de crime. En plus de trois ans d'enquêtes, le « cadavre retrouvé derrière une poubelle dans une ruelle » n'avait rien de nouveau. Il se sentit encore moins à l'aise en prenant conscience que le fait d'apercevoir un corps caché par un drap blanc ne le choquait plus, et un instant, il se demanda s'il devenait tout à fait insensible à ce qui l'entourait.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Kate, si pleine de vie, et un bref flash-back de la même détective en train de mourir dans une ambulance provoqua en lui un frisson de terreur qui, paradoxalement, le rassura. Il n'était pas devenu insensible ; il arrivait simplement à compartimenter. La victime était pour lui la pièce centrale de l'enquête, presque un objet d'étude, et même s'il ressentait de l'empathie pour la famille du défunt, cette mort ne le touchait pas personnellement.

Il chassa ces idées de son esprit et reporta son attention sur Kate – la très vivante et incroyablement attirante Kate. Il l'appelait Kate, maintenant. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Il fallait encore glisser quelques « Beckett » de temps en temps, histoire de ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle était en pleine conversation avec une personne qu'il supposa être un témoin et il décida d'attendre qu'elle en ait terminé avec lui avant de la rejoindre. Ça aussi, c'était nouveau ; il y a encore peu, il se serait imposé, aussi bien par sa présence que par les questions qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de poser au témoin, quitte à provoquer l'ire de la détective. Au début de leur partenariat, ce comportement était gouverné en partie par son côté joueur et en partie aussi par le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas encore vraiment Kate.

Mais aujourd'hui, il savait parfaitement comment elle fonctionnait ; il se demanda si c'était qu'il gagnait en professionnalisme et en maturité ou si c'était une façon pour lui de ne pas trop envahir son espace vital.

Non que ça l'ait jamais véritablement préoccupé, avant.

Mais depuis peu, il avait bien compris qu'il faudrait y aller par étapes si jamais il voulait construire quelque chose de sérieux avec elle. Elle avait été claire là-dessus ; il ne devait pas s'attendre à quoi que ce soit avant la destruction du mur, que lui-même maintenait paradoxalement en place en l'empêchant de reprendre l'enquête.  
>Il grimaça à cette idée ; les choses étaient tellement plus simples du temps où il lui suffisait de sourire et d'offrir quelques verres pour avoir ce qu'il voulait !<p>

Elle gratifia le témoin d'un sourire de circonstances et balaya la ruelle du regard, comme à la recherche d'un éventuel indice qui n'aurait pas encore été repéré, photographié et prélevé. Soudain, elle releva la tête, comme si elle avait senti sa présence, et lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'écrivain, elle lui adressa un sourire qui voulait tout dire, même s'il n'était pas certain de le déchiffrer complètement. Il se dirigea donc vers elle, décidant que pour le moment, ce sourire signifiait à la fois _bonjour_ et _venez me rejoindre_.

- Détective, salua-t-il en lui tendant un café.

Son sourire – si c'était possible – s'élargit encore et elle se saisit du récipient. Castle nota mentalement de tirer un jour au clair si la chaleur de cet accueil était due à sa présence ou à celle de la boisson ; puis il se remémora le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé dans cette maudite banque et il eut sa réponse. C'était définitivement dû à sa présence. Un air béa s'afficha sur son visage, mais il se ressaisit assez vite, se souvenant de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Que s'est-il passé ? dit-il en désignant la victime du menton et en tendant le plateau vide à un agent en uniforme.

Le sergent le regarda en haussant les sourcils, mais il se saisit tout de même de l'objet en carton, qu'il jeta dans une poubelle en dehors de la scène de crime.

- On n'en sait rien, répondit Kate après avoir avalé une grande gorgée de café. Mary Gambler, 32 ans, a été retrouvée ce matin par John Tremor, poursuivit-t-elle en regardant l'homme avec lequel elle s'entretenait quelques minutes avant. Il n'y a pas de traces de coups, aucune blessure sur le corps, pas de marques de strangulation, aucun symptôme lié à l'étouffement ou à la noyade. Et pour couronner le tout, aucun indice autour du corps. J'espère que Lanie pourra nous en dire plus après l'autopsie.

Castle hocha la tête. Kate fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit pour regarder de plus près ce qui ressemblait à un morceau de métal. Elle continua de parler de quelque chose mais il ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'elle disait tant il était perdu dans la contemplation de cette femme. Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur son visage quand il prit conscience, comme ça lui arrivait très souvent depuis que Kate faisait de nouveau partie de sa vie, qu'il était un homme chanceux.

Pas tout à fait comblé, mais chanceux.

- Castle ?

Il avait dû décrocher depuis un moment déjà, parce qu'elle s'était relevée et qu'elle le regardait d'un air étonné. Il nota la présence de Ryan et d'Esposito, qu'il n'avait pas vus arriver.  
>Il leur sourit et finit de boire son café tiède en écoutant ce que les détectives avaient à dire. Il attrapa le gobelet maintenant vide de Beckett et il fut satisfait de constater qu'elle le lui donna presque automatiquement ; il y avait une sorte d'intimité dans ce geste. Il fit taire la voix qui lui soufflait qu'il était pathétique et il remit les deux contenants au sergent, dont il ignora le regard courroucé.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lanie revint de l'endroit où elle était partie – il savait que Kate lui avait expliqué où elle était et pourquoi, mais il était incapable de se souvenir exactement de la raison de l'absence de la légiste à son arrivée. Le corps fut enlevé et les détectives rejoignirent leurs véhicules.


	3. Chapter 2

**Aurais-je oublié de préciser que les commentaires sont trèèèès appréciés ? Merci à ceux qui m'en ont laissé !**

**J'ai oublié le disclaimer dans les chapitres précédents, je me rattrape...**

_**Disclaimer : les personnages cités dans cette fic ainsi que la trame générale de leur histoire sont la propriété d'ABC et l'idée originale est d'Andrew Marlowe. Seule la trame spécifique de l'histoire de la fic m'appartient. J'écris pour le plaisir, sans contrepartie financière.**_

**~ Castle, Richard Castle ~**

Kate finit de noter les informations qu'ils avaient pu collecter sur la scène de crime puis elle reboucha son feutre et le posa machinalement sur ses lèvres, dans une attitude réflexive. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Ryan, qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés.

- Du nouveau ?

- La famille de la victime sera là d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

Elle acquiesça.

- Des nouvelles de Lanie ? demanda-t-elle sans vraiment y croire.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai contactée, elle cherchait encore la cause du décès. Pour le moment, elle n'a pu que confirmer l'heure de la mort : entre 6h00 et 7h00 ce matin.

Kate regarda sa montre et soupira ; le fait que Lanie n'ait pas encore pu déterminer ce qui avait tué Mary Gambler ne présageait rien de bon. Elle nota mentalement qu'il ne faudrait sûrement pas compter sur les résultats de l'autopsie pour faire avancer l'enquête dans les prochaines heures, puis elle soupira de nouveau. Ce cas promettait de ne pas être de tout repos.

Castle arriva de la salle de repos et lui tendit une tasse de café. La deuxième en moins d'une heure ; ça faisait beaucoup de caféine en peu de temps, mais elle se sentait capable d'accepter tous les cafés qu'il lui offrirait, juste parce que cette preuve qu'il pensait à elle lui procurait ce frisson particulier et relativement nouveau.

Elle croisa son regard et s'y attarda quelques secondes de trop en lui offrant un sourire également trop appuyé pour un geste quotidien aussi simple. Il lui rendit son sourire et elle perçut du coin de l'œil le regard inquisiteur de Kevin. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui signifia de retourner à son bureau et de continuer à fouiller dans la vie de la victime.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Castle.

Elle le regarda d'un air intéressé et haussa légèrement les sourcils pour lui signifier qu'il avait toute son attention. Il vint s'installer contre le bureau face au tableau blanc, juste à côté d'elle, et avala une gorgée de son propre café.

- L'absence de sac à main pourrait faire penser à un vol qui a mal tourné... mais dans ce cas, elle aurait porté des marques de blessures ; au moins des blessures défensives. Là, il n'y a rien du tout, poursuivit-il.

Elle attendit la suite en silence ; elle savait qu'il en était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle.

- On a donc affaire à un meurtrier, pas à un voleur. Un meurtrier qui prend soin de dissimuler tous les indices mais qui laisse la carte de train de la victime à côté du corps. Ça ne colle pas, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de la photographie de la carte plastifiée. Pourquoi être si discret et faire disparaître tous ses effets, sauf cette carte qui permet de l'identifier ?

Beckett acquiesça dans un demi sourire, les yeux brillants. Comment Gates pouvait-elle penser qu'il était une distraction ? Il l'était, en partie, mais il lui permettait surtout d'avancer et de tester la viabilité de ses propres théories.

- J'en étais là aussi, dit-t-elle les yeux toujours fixés sur le tableau blanc, comme si un détail pouvait lui sauter aux yeux.

Un « yo » dynamique interrompit le cours de leur réflexion. Esposito vint se placer devant eux et tendit un dossier à Beckett.

- Cette fille avait une vie complètement rangée. Rien à signaler du côté de ses comptes ni dans ses relevés téléphoniques. Ryan et moi pensions aller interroger ses collègues de travail pour voir s'il y a quelque chose à en tirer.

Kate acquiesça et se tourna vers les ascenseurs en entendant le signal de l'ouverture des portes. Un couple d'une soixantaine d'années en émergea. Il ne lui suffit que de quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait des parents de la victime.

La douleur inscrite sur leur visage parlait pour eux.

oOoOoOo

- Monsieur et Madame Gambler, nous vous remercions d'avoir pris la peine de vous déplacer malgré les circonstances.

La femme assise en face d'elle pressa un mouchoir contre ses paupières closes tout en secouant lentement la tête. Son mari avait passé un bras autour des épaules de son épouse et il caressait doucement son bras. Ses yeux étaient brillants et rougis. Kate pinça les lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Nous avons besoin de savoir si votre fille avait des ennuis. Est-ce qu'elle vous a parlé de quelque chose ?

Monsieur Gambler fit non de la tête.

- Elle... Mary avait une vie sans histoire. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Tout le monde l'aimait.

Il retint un sanglot. Sa femme posa une main sur son genou et regarda Kate droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que vous savez comment...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase.

- Pas encore, répondit Beckett. L'autopsie du corps n'a pas encore permis de déterminer la cause de la mort.

Elle remarqua qu'ils se raidirent lorsqu'elle prononça ces paroles. A côté d'elle, Castle bougea sur son siège. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir choisi des mots aussi directs. Elle pinça les lèvres et poursuivit.

- Savez-vous ce que Mary faisait près de la gare de Grand Central entre 6h00 et 7h00 du matin ?

- Notre fille habitait à Newark et elle faisait le trajet en train tous les jours. Elle arrivait à New York par le train de 6h50. Elle commençait le travail à 7h00, dit Madame Gambler.

Kate nota l'information ; ça précisait considérablement l'heure de la mort.

- Est-ce qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ? intervint Castle.

- Pas depuis son divorce. Rien de sérieux, en tous cas, elle nous en aurait parlé sinon, répondit le père.

- Nous aurons besoin de parler à l'ex-mari de votre fille.

Les parents de la victime échangèrent un regard. Monsieur Gambler reprit :

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. Jeremy est mort il y a un an.

oOoOoOo

- Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ?

Javier détourna les yeux du trafic et les posa sur son partenaire. Le regard de Ryan était fixé droit devant lui. Devant leur voiture, un taxi venait de s'arrêter. Le chauffeur descendit et ouvrit la porte. Personne n'en sortit.

- Qui ? interrogea Esposito.

Ryan fronça légèrement les sourcils et se pencha imperceptiblement en avant. Le chauffeur de taxi tendit les deux mains vers l'intérieur de son véhicule. Le détective vit deux autres mains les agripper.

- Castle et Beckett, dit-il doucement, plus tout à fait concentré sur la conversation qu'il avait lui-même initiée.

Esposito haussa les épaules et s'intéressa à son tour à la scène qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de leur pare-brise. Une vieille dame émergeait lentement du taxi ; elle avait le haut du corps à moitié sorti de l'habitacle, mais ses jambes paraissaient trop courtes pour qu'elle parvienne un jour à toucher le sol. Le Latino évalua ses chances de pouvoir doubler le taxi mais le flot continu de voitures qui arrivaient en contre-sens le dissuada de tenter quoi que ce fut.

- Je ne pense pas, mais j'espère qu'ils se trouveront. Non pas que je sois un grand romantique, reprit-il sur la défensive.

- Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit Lanie, répondit Kevin d'une voix absente.

Esposito tourna vivement la tête vers lui. L'Irlandais paraissait fasciné par les vaines tentatives de la vieille dame.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Ryan détourna presque à regret les yeux du taxi, pour les fixer sur son partenaire. Il avait les sourcils légèrement haussés. Un premier coup de klaxon se fit entendre, immédiatement suivi par une dizaine d'autres.

- Quoi ? dit-il en écartant les mains.

- Tu parles avec mes ex ? demanda Esposito d'un air incrédule.

Sa main gauche était crispée sur le volant, pendant que la droite tapotait nerveusement le levier de vitesse. Il laissait à la vieille encore un essai et ensuite, il irait lui-même la sortir du taxi.

- Hey, se défendit Ryan. Lanie est mon amie !

- Et vous n'avez pas d'autres sujets de conversation que moi ?

Ryan soupira.

- J'ai appelé Lanie pour m'excuser du fait que Jenny a amené le sujet sensible dans la conversation, OK ? Après...

A l'extérieur, le chauffeur de taxi lâcha les mains de sa cliente et se passa un mouchoir sur le visage tout en scrutant les alentours à la recherche évidente d'une bonne âme.

- Après quoi ? s'exclama Esposito. Maintenant, vous vous réunissez tous les mercredi soirs pour boire le thé et partager des potins comme les bonnes copines que vous êtes ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Ryan de répondre ; à peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il était déjà dehors. Ryan ne s'en faisait pas ; il savait que l'ouragan Esposito n'était pas bien méchant.

C'est pourquoi il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque le chauffeur de taxi sauta au cou de son collègue pour le remercier de l'aide apportée. Son sourire s'élargit encore lorsqu'il immortalisa à l'aide de son téléphone le baiser que la vieille et imposante cliente du taxi offrit au détective.

oOoOoOo

La compagnie d'assurance pour laquelle travaillait Mary Gambler était une petite structure qui n'employait que trois personnes. John Bowman, le directeur de l'agence, avait accueilli les deux détectives avec un air affecté qui semblait sincère. Ils se trouvaient maintenant tous les trois dans son bureau.

- Monsieur Bowman, depuis combien de temps Mary Gambler travaillait-elle pour vous ? demanda Kevin.

L'homme assis en face des deux détectives croisa les jambes et passa une main dans ses cheveux gris. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il regarda tour à tour Ryan et Esposito.

- Ça aurait fait cinq ans à la fin de l'année.

- Est-ce qu'elle vous a fait part de problèmes qu'elle aurait pu rencontrer avec des clients ?

- On a tous des clients difficiles, murmura le directeur, mais Mary s'en tirait bien ; elle ne m'a rapporté aucun incident ces derniers mois.

Esposito acquiesça.

- Et avec ses collègues ? questionna-t-il.

Bowman parut tout à coup mal à l'aise. Il décroisa les jambes, se leva et se servit un verre d'eau. Il présenta la carafe aux policiers, qui déclinèrent son offre silencieuse. Il avala une longue gorgée, posa son verre et mit les mains dans ses poches.

- Je ne dis pas que c'est lui qui l'a tuée, commença-t-il prudemment.

Ryan et Esposito se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais il y a une semaine, Peter et elle se sont violemment disputés.

- Peter ? interrogea Ryan.

- Peter Fitzgerald. Brun, la trentaine ; bureau de gauche en entrant dans l'agence.

- Quelle était la cause de leur dispute ? demanda Esposito.

Le directeur hésita de nouveau il se pinça les lèvres et soupira profondément.

- Il y a dix jours, Peter était en déplacement. Un de ses gros clients est passé à l'agence et comme il n'était pas là, Mary s'est occupée de son dossier. C'est la procédure habituelle. Sauf que le client a été si satisfait de la façon dont elle a géré les choses qu'il a demandé à ce qu'elle se charge personnellement de toutes ses affaires à l'avenir. Lorsque Peter l'a appris, il est entré dans une rage folle et il a dit à Mary qu'il lui ferait payer ce qu'elle avait fait. Je suis intervenu pour calmer le jeu. Depuis, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole.

- Et en ce qui concerne votre troisième employé ?

- Kenneth Porter, précisa Bowman. Rien à signaler ; lui et Mary avaient des relations cordiales qui ne dépassaient pas le seuil de l'agence. Il n'a pas pris partie dans la dispute qui l'a opposée à Peter.

Les deux détectives remercièrent le directeur et se levèrent. Ils repassèrent dans la pièce principale de l'agence et se tournèrent vers Peter Fitzgerald. Ce dernier leva des yeux inquiets vers eux.

- Monsieur Fitzgerald ? dit Ryan. Vous allez nous accompagner au commissariat.

L'homme déglutit difficilement et se leva lentement, devant l'air médusé de son collègue. Il fit le tour de son bureau et suivit les deux détectives jusqu'à leur voiture.

oOoOoOo

- Monsieur Fitzgerald, je suis le lieutenant Kate Beckett.

De l'autre côté du miroir sans tain, Ryan et Esposito esquissèrent inconsciemment un léger sourire. Le fait de voir Beckett mener un interrogatoire était un spectacle qu'ils appréciaient. Ils aimaient la façon qu'elle avait de déstabiliser le suspect et de toujours en tirer ce qu'elle voulait.

Peter Fitzgerald posa sur elle un regard intéressé lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle. Il s'était attendu à être interrogé par l'un des détectives qui étaient venus à l'agence, pas par une fille canon. Ses considérations futiles disparurent lorsqu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années fit son apparition. Il avait l'impression de le connaître.

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? poursuivit la femme.

- Je suppose que je suis suspect pour le meurtre de Mary Gambler ?

Des photos de son ex-collègues furent posées devant lui. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, puis il les rouvrit et osa y jeter un œil. La surprise apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait ni sang ni blessure atroce sur le corps de Mary. Dans la salle d'observation, Ryan et Esposito notèrent mentalement cette surprise non feinte.

- Comment est-elle morte ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est à vous de me le dire, rétorqua Beckett.

Le regard de Peter passa de la femme – quel était son nom déjà ? - à l'homme assis silencieusement à côté d'elle. Il était maintenant persuadé de le connaître. Un client, peut-être ?

- Ecoutez, dit-il calmement. Je sais que les faits sont contre moi, mais je n'ai pas tué Mary.

- Vous avez pourtant dit que vous lui feriez payer ce qu'elle avait fait.

Peter sursauta presque en entendant la voix de l'homme ; il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas policier. Il soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne parlais pas de la tuer ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Que comptiez-vous faire alors ? interrogea Kate.

Il voulut se lever mais les regards des personnes assises face à lui l'en dissuadèrent. A la place, il se pencha en avant et joignit ses mains sur la table.

- Je lui volais ses clients. L'un après l'autre. Je leur téléphonais et je leur expliquais que Mary était débordée et que leurs dossiers seraient en attente pendant un long moment, sauf s'ils faisaient eux-mêmes le choix de changer de conseiller.

- Et ça fonctionnait ?

Castle affichait un air incrédule. Peter sourit.

- En une semaine, j'ai réussi à récupérer cinq clients de cette façon.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda la détective. Votre vengeance consistait simplement à lui... voler des clients et à alléger sa charge de travail ?

Peter sourit de plus belle.

- C'était le plan parfait, dit-il. La politique de l'agence nous oblige à satisfaire un certain quota de clients. Plus elle en perdait, plus la perspective d'être renvoyée se rapprochait pour elle.

La femme pinça les lèvres et leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit disparaître le sourire de Peter.

- Où étiez-vous ce matin entre 6h50 et 7h00 ? reprit-elle.

- Chez moi ; je me préparais pour partir au travail.

- Les parents de Mary Gambler nous ont pourtant dit qu'elle commençait à 7h00, fit remarquer Castle.

- Je commence plus tard. Privilège de l'ancienneté, rétorqua Peter.

- Quelqu'un peut confirmer votre alibi ? demanda Beckett.

- Millie. Millie Winsworth. On a passé la nuit ensemble. Oh, et le gamin qui livre les journaux. Finn... quelque chose.

Kate prit les informations en note et se leva, immédiatement suivie de Castle.

- Vous allez rester avec nous le temps que l'on vérifie vos dires, Monsieur Fitzgerald.

Peter baissa la tête d'un air résigné, puis il la leva subitement au moment où Castle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle.

- Excusez-moi ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai l'impression de vous connaître. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

L'homme s'arrêta et lui offrit un sourire honnête.

- Castle, dit-il. Richard Castle.

oOoOoOo

Elle n'avait pas quitté ce petit sourire un tantinet moqueur depuis qu'ils avaient franchi les portes du commissariat. Ils étaient à présent dans la voiture de Beckett, en route pour Grand Central, et elle affichait toujours le même air. La curiosité l'emporta ; il se tourna vers elle et la fixa.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Quoi, quoi ? C'est à vous que je pose la question !

Elle roula les yeux et secoua doucement la tête alors que son sourire s'élargit. Il la trouvait adorable et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, terriblement conscient du jeu de séduction qui avait pris place. Elle arrêta la voiture au feu rouge.

- Ça faisait très James Bond, dit-elle simplement.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Castle. Richard Castle, dit-t-elle d'une voix grave et sérieuse avant de se fendre d'un nouveau sourire.

- Oh, dit-il d'une petite voix. C'était si ridicule que ça ?

Le sourire de Beckett se fit presque nostalgique ; le feu passa au vert et la voiture reprit sa course.

- Ce n'était pas ridicule, Castle. Ça m'a fait sourire, c'est tout.

- Alors mon objectif de la journée est atteint, répondit-il d'une voix confiante.

Kate prit une inspiration saccadée que son passager ne manqua pas de remarquer avec satisfaction.

Avant Richard Castle, Kate Beckett ne savait pas ce rougir signifiait.

oOoOoOo

- Excusez-moi ?

Il avait toujours excellé dans le domaine des relations publiques, même lorsqu'il n'était pas encore un écrivain célèbre. Son charme et son charisme avaient toujours agi en sa faveur.

Enfin, presque toujours.

L'employée assise derrière la vitre ne leva pas les yeux du formulaire qu'elle remplissait nerveusement. Castle se racla la gorge ; peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas entendu ?

- Excusez-moi ? répéta-t-il.

Il vit nettement les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaisser dans un profond soupir d'ennui. Elle finit par relever la tête et planta ses grands yeux bruns dans les siens.

- Vous ne savez pas lire ?

Castle fit une légère grimace d'excuse en posant les yeux sur le panneau « guichet fermé ». Beckett était en train d'étudier la configuration de la gare et il voulait vraiment l'impressionner en obtenant un rendez-vous avec un responsable.

- C'est juste que...

- Ecoutez, je suis vraiment occupée ; alors à moins qu'il n'y ait eu un meurtre, il faut que vous fassiez la queue comme tout le monde.

- C'est drôle que vous mentionniez ce fait, répondit une voix féminine.

La femme de l'autre côté du guichet laissa ses yeux glisser sur l'insigne que Beckett venait de plaquer contre la vitre. Un « oh » silencieux arrondit ses lèvres et elle se saisit du téléphone. Moins de cinq minutes après, ils furent introduits auprès du chef de la sécurité de la gare.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il alluma le poste, de larges bandes noires défilèrent verticalement, puis l'image du petit écran de sécurité grésilla avant de se stabiliser complètement. Il ne possédait pas l'équipement dernier cri des gars de la sécurité, mais c'était suffisant.

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour essayer une dernière fois de faire disparaître la pulsion qui l'avait conduit ici deux fois aujourd'hui, mais c'était peine perdue ; il ne parvenait pas à résister à la tentation. Il y avait cette voix qui résonnait en lui et qui l'exhortait à recommencer.

Il se pencha en avant, au plus près du poste. Sa respiration était lente et profonde et des flaques de buée apparaissaient sur la paroi de verre à chaque expiration. Il se recula légèrement et essuya l'écran avec sa manche.  
>Ses yeux passaient rapidement d'une silhouette à une autre, incapables de se fixer sur une proie en particulier, alors que ses doigts appuyaient nerveusement sur les boutons qui lui permettaient de contrôler l'angle des caméras. Il sentait la sueur perler sur son front à mesure que son rythme cardiaque accélérait. Elles étaient nombreuses, trop nombreuses ; le choix ne serait pas évident.<p>

Elles méritaient de mourir. Toutes. Elles se pavanaient sous ses yeux dans leurs tenues provocantes ; elles aguichaient le monde tout en affichant un regard froid et indifférent dès qu'il osait leur sourire. Est-ce qu'elles savaient l'effort que ça lui coûtait, de seulement les aborder ?

Soudain, ses yeux arrêtèrent leur folle danse et il approcha de nouveau son visage de l'écran, un sourire malin se dessinant sur son visage. Puis, tel Judas, il embrassa la froide paroi du poste, juste à l'endroit où se dessinait la silhouette d'une femme.

Il venait de faire son choix.

oOoOoOo

Il était presque 16h00 et Kate se plongea pour la dixième fois dans le visionnage des films de vidéosurveillance.  
>S'il lui fut aisé de retrouver la trace de Mary Gambler sur les vidéos des quais, la tâche s'avéra plus difficile concernant les enregistrements du grand hall. Elle parvint cependant à la localiser et soupira de frustration en la voyant disparaître dans une zone en travaux, le seul endroit de la gare où les caméras avaient été momentanément mise hors service.<p>

Elle se pencha en arrière sur son siège et s'étira en fronçant les sourcils, remarquant seulement maintenant l'absence de Castle. Elle tourna la tête vers la salle de repos, se demandant s'il était à nouveau en train de lui préparer un café, mais personne ne s'y trouvait. Ryan et Esposito étaient assis à leur bureau ; ils contactaient les personnes qui voyageaient régulièrement sur la même ligne que Mary, même si Kate doutait qu'ils obtiennent quelque chose de plus : les images qu'ils avaient visionnées au poste de surveillance de la gare leur avait montré que Mary descendait toujours seule du train, et aucun incident impliquant la jeune femme n'avait été rapporté aux autorités de la gare.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui indiqua la présence de l'écrivain à côté du tableau blanc. Il avait décroché la photographie de la carte de train et la regardait de plus près.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Il vint se placer légèrement derrière elle et posa la photographie sur le bureau. Puis il tendit le bras et indiqua deux traits bleus parallèles sur le bord droit de la carte.  
>Kate retint sa respiration un instant en constatant la proximité de Castle ; elle était troublée et elle savait désormais que la prise d'otages avait clairement éveillé quelque chose en elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration silencieuse et reporta son attention sur ce que son partenaire désignait.<p>

- De quoi s'agit-il à votre avis ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je l'ignore, souffla-t-il, concentré. Mais mon instinct me dit que c'est peut-être une piste.

Elle ne savait pas s'il jouait avec elle, mais ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'était que s'il continuait à murmurer ainsi tout contre son oreille, elle pourrait oublier sans problème qu'elle se trouvait dans un commissariat et que Gates se trouvait dans un bureau à moins de dix mètres d'eux.  
>C'est pourquoi elle profita d'un bref éclair de lucidité pour se lever un peu maladroitement, manquant tout juste de cogner le menton de l'écrivain avec son épaule. Il la regarda en haussant les sourcils.<p>

- Je... J'ai... Lanie m'attend, bafouilla-t-elle.

Jamais il ne lui avait autant fait perdre ses moyens en faisant si peu de choses. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il ait été conscient de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur elle.

C'était une sensation à la fois terriblement perturbante et incroyablement enivrante.


	4. Chapter 3

**Merci, merci, merci pour les commentaires**** que vous me laissez. Voici un nouveau chapitre, plus court, je m'en excuse.**

**J'espère que la suite répondra à vos attentes !**_**  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages cités dans cette fic ainsi que la trame générale de leur histoire sont la propriété d'ABC et l'idée originale est d'Andrew Marlowe. Seule la trame spécifique de l'histoire de la fic m'appartient. J'écris pour le plaisir, sans contrepartie financière.**_

**~ Gin-nan ~**_**  
><strong>_

Pendant les quelques secondes que dura la descente vers la morgue, Kate rassembla ses esprits, ignorant sciemment le fait qu'il lui faudrait sans doute bientôt réévaluer le bien fondé de son partenariat avec Castle - ou de sa relation avec ledit écrivain, lui souffla une voix - s'il continuait à la troubler autant alors qu'elle était en service, et ce, que ce soit volontaire ou non.

Elle envoya un texto à Esposito pour lui demander de se renseigner sur l'ex et feu mari de la victime, un autre à Ryan pour qu'il visualise les vidéos de surveillance de la gare. L'Irlandais avait l'œil pour les détails, et elle pouvait avoir manqué quelque chose.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent donc sur une détective tout à fait remise de ses émotions. Elle remercia mentalement sa capacité à laisser son professionnalisme reprendre le dessus aussi facilement – à condition qu'un certain écrivain ne soit pas dans les parages – et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée de la salle dans laquelle Lanie officiait.

Penchée sur le corps de Mary Gambler, la légiste esquissa un léger sourire en entendant les talons de Kate résonner dans le couloir. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête pour vérifier l'heure : elle avait dit à la détective de passer à seize heures et elle était convaincue qu'il serait précisément seize heures au moment où Beckett franchirait les portes de la morgue.

Elle tira doucement sur le fil de suture et le coupa. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle accueillit son amie avec un sourire tout en retirant ses gants. Un bref regard sur la pendule lui indiqua qu'elle ne la connaissait que trop bien.

- Castle n'est pas avec toi ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Désolée, pas de playboy millionnaire aujourd'hui, tu devras te contenter de moi.

Elle se sourirent.

- Vous avancez, là-haut ?

La détective fit un signe négatif et s'appuya contre une table métallique, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, l'air tout à fait frustré. Lanie lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et attrapa des documents sur son bureau.

- Les gars du labo m'ont demandé de te rendre ça.

Elle tendit à Kate les sachets contenant la carte de train de la victime ainsi que le morceau de métal retrouvé sur la scène de crime.

- Ils ont trouvé quelque chose ?

- Le morceau de métal est très banal et pourrait tout aussi bien n'avoir aucun rapport avec le meurtre, mais la carte présente un intérêt.

Kate regarda le rectangle plastifié de plus près ; elle passa le pouce sur les lignes bleues que Castle lui avait indiquées.

- Des empreintes ?

- Aucune, répondit Lanie. Mais tu peux remarquer des traces bleues dessus.

Kate acquiesça.

- C'est de l'encre, la même que celle utilisée pour composter les billets de train. Si tu retournes la carte, tu peux même discerner deux fois le chiffre 1. Les scientifiques du labo ont pensé que ça pouvait être une date.

La détective fronça les sourcils. Ces traces n'avaient rien à faire sur cette carte ; ce n'était pas un billet de train. C'était peut-être le début d'une piste, même si c'était maigre. Elle soupira doucement ; rien dans cette enquête ne semblait vouloir constituer une solide base de départ.

- Autre chose ?

- J'ai gardé le plus intéressant pour la fin, répondit la légiste.

Kate la regarda d'un air blasé.

- Le nom de l'assassin et toutes les preuves qui vont avec ?

- Ça, c'est ton job, chérie, dit Lanie dans un sourire. Mais je sais de quoi mademoiselle Gambler est morte : elle a été empoisonnée.

- Avec quoi ?

- Du ginkgo.

- L'arbre ?

Les sourcils de Kate s'arquèrent alors que Lanie continuait son explication.

- Le tueur a utilisé du gin-nan - de l'extrait brut. C'est rare, mais pas introuvable ; il peut aussi l'avoir distillé lui-même.

- Elle en a ingéré ?

- Non, mais c'est là la partie la plus intéressante, sourit Lanie. En examinant ses vêtements, j'ai repéré _ça_ sur sa veste de tailleur.

Elle indiqua la manche du vêtement et plaça une loupe au-dessus d'un trou de quelques millimètres de large.

- Un accroc ? proposa Kate.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé, répondit sa collègue, mais par acquis de conscience, j'ai vérifié son chemisier.

Elle tendit le vêtement de coton à Kate. Celle-ci passa un pouce sur le tissu troué ; c'était à peine plus gros qu'une tête d'épingle, mais ça se situait exactement au même endroit que sur la veste.

- Une injection, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- J'ai ensuite examiné le bras de la victime, poursuivit la légiste. Une injection laisse toujours une trace ; parfois ce n'est qu'un point rouge, mais la plupart du temps, un hématome se crée.

Kate laissa ses yeux parcourir le bras de la victime ; à première vue, il n'y avait rien de tout cela. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur le motif compliqué qui ornait la peau de Mary Gambler.

- Ne me dis pas...

- En plein dessus, coupa Lanie. Je ne sais pas si c'était volontaire, mais notre assassin a planté l'aiguille pile dans le tatouage de la victime. Si je n'avais pas remarqué le trou dans ses vêtements, je serais sans doute passée à côté de la cause de la mort.

- Mais je croyais que tu étais parvenue à déterminer qu'elle avait été empoisonnée avec de l'extrait de ginkgo...

- Il n'en reste que des traces infimes dans le sang. J'ai pu déterminer ce que c'était parce que l'examen des vêtements m'a conduite sur la piste de l'injection. Autrement, ses tests sanguins m'auraient semblé tout à fait normaux.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre. Kate remercia Lanie et se dirigea vers la porte tout en décrochant son téléphone et en disant au revoir à son amie d'un signe de la main.

- Beckett.

- Le mari est bel et bien mort et enterré, répondit sans autre préambule la voix d'Esposito. J'ai le dossier médical sous les yeux : cancer du foie, il a passé ses derniers jours à l'hôpital.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et Kate ne put retenir un soupir ; elle avait presque espéré que c'était une histoire de vengeance. L'appareil commença son ascension.

- Ryan a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur les vidéos ?

- Un instant.

Un silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil puis Beckett discerna les voix étouffées de ses collègues. Un clic caractéristique lui indiqua qu'Esposito avait basculé la communication sur haut-parleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ryan confirma ce qu'elle redoutait : il n'y avait rien sur ces vidéos.

oOoOoOo

Les trois détectives et Castle étaient réunis autour du bureau de Beckett. Le silence était tombé dans le commissariat à mesure que le jour diminuait. Esposito regardait sans trop y croire la vidéo de surveillance, alors que Ryan et Kate reconsidéraient mentalement le peu d'éléments dont ils disposaient. L'écrivain fixait quant à lui la carte de train, la faisant jouer entre ses doigts.

Kate détourna les yeux du tableau blanc dans un soupir et posa son regard sur son partenaire. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et ses lèvres étaient pincées ; elle connaissait cet air-là. Une idée était en train de germer dans son esprit en constante ébullition.

- A quoi pensez-vous ?

Il leva la tête et rencontra son regard ; elle pouvait lire de l'étonnement dans les yeux de son partenaire et ça la fit sourire ; elle le connaissait par cœur.

- Il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe dans cette histoire.

Oui, ça, les trois détectives le savaient ; c'était d'ailleurs le problème fondamental dans cette enquête : elle était perturbante, parce qu'ils n'avaient rien. C'était presque pire que la fois où ils n'avaient pas de corps. Son intervention récolta donc trois regards fatigués. Il se reprit ; il pouvait faire mieux que ça. Après tout, n'était-il pas un écrivain reconnu doublé d'un conteur hors-pair ?

- Quand j'entreprends de créer un personnage, je ne me contente pas d'inventer son nom et de le faire interagir avec les autres. Je lui donne une vie, un passé, une histoire ; je l'ancre dans un contexte. Ce ne sont pas nécessairement des éléments qui apparaîtront tels quels dans le roman, mais ils définiront la façon d'être du personnage. S'il est destiné à être la victime, il a nécessairement un lien avec le tueur.

- On a déjà tout épluché, Castle, répondit Beckett d'une voix lasse. Il n'y a rien dans la vie de Mary Gambler qui puisse expliquer son meurtre.

Ryan et Esposito soupirèrent. Le public était difficile, ce soir-là. Il lui fallait redoubler d'effets pour parvenir les embarquer dans sa théorie.

- Et c'est justement ce qui nous donne le lien entre notre victime et son assassin ! s'exclama l'écrivain.

Ses interlocuteurs le fixaient, pendus à ses lèvres, un air plus ou moins dubitatif peint sur le visage.

- Réfléchissez, reprit-il doucement. Vers quoi convergent tous les indices que nous avons ?

Les détectives se tournèrent de nouveau vers le tableau blanc.

La vie sans problème de Mary Gambler.

L'allée où son corps avait été retrouvé, proche de la gare.

Sa carte de train.

L'encre utilisée.

- La gare, murmura Kate. Tout nous ramène toujours à la gare.

- Voilà le lien, poursuivit Castle. Le tueur ne faisait peut-être pas partie de la vie intime de Mary Gambler, mais il devait la côtoyer, au moins de loin, à la gare.

oOoOoOo

L'hypothèse de Castle avait eu le mérite de leur mettre le pied à l'étrier. Même Gates avait dû reconnaître que la théorie d'un assassin a priori inconnu de la victime était l'hypothèse la plus probable.

Ils avaient mené un travail de fourmi qui les avait conduits à travailler tard dans la nuit. Ils avaient repris la liste des abonnés de train - si le tueur "connaissait" Mary, il était fort à parier qu'il fréquentait régulièrement la gare - et celle du personnel. Ils avaient croisé leur listing avec les heures auxquelles la victime fréquentait Grand Central, ce qui avait considérablement réduit la liste des coupables potentiels mais leur laissait tout de même des dizaines de personnes à interroger.

Ils avaient ensuite décidé de rentrer se reposer, la nuit les empêchant de toutes façons de mener plus loin leur investigation. Ryan et Esposito étaient partis chacun de leur côté, laissant Castle et Beckett remonter silencieusement la rue jusqu'à l'embranchement qui les séparerait pour la nuit.

- Bon travail, aujourd'hui.

L'écrivain tourna la tête vers sa muse. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le trottoir et ses mains étaient enfoncées dans ses poches.

- Simple déduction, dit-il dans un haussement d'épaules. Cette carte de train ne pouvait pas avoir été laissée là par hasard.

Elle secoua doucement la tête. Réalisait-il qu'il avait vu quelque chose que trois détectives chevronnés avaient manqué ?

- Ne jouez pas les modestes, dit-elle dans un demi-sourire. Je suis sûre que vous rêvez de faire une danse de la victoire.

Il laissa échapper une exclamation amusée. Ils s'arrêtèrent sans se concerter ; l'embranchement était là.

- Vous croyez que j'ai marqué des points auprès du capitaine ?

Elle le fixa, son éternel sourire en coin accroché à ses lèvres, et elle secoua la tête.

- A mon avis, elle pense que je vous ai soufflé l'idée.

Il haussa les sourcils et elle soutint son regard.

- Pourquoi penserait-elle une chose pareille ?

- Peut-être parce qu'elle sait que je veux que vous restiez.

Elle tourna le dos au sourire idiot qui venait de s'afficher sur le visage de l'écrivain.

- Bonne nuit, Castle.

Elle aimait l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui. Il ne lui répondit pas mais elle devina le signe de la main qu'il lui adressait. Elle marcha quelques mètres, puis elle s'accorda le droit de se retourner. Un large sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle le vit, toujours au même endroit, les main enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste. Il la fixait d'un air serein et elle dut faire appel à toute sa mémoire pour se rappeler pourquoi, vraiment, elle refusait de s'engager avec cet homme.

oOoOoOo

Le matin était arrivé bien trop vite pour au moins quatre personnes à New-York. La nuit avait été courte et la perspective d'une journée passée à interroger des dizaines de personnes n'était pas particulièrement attrayante.

Alors que Kate Beckett s'apprêtait à partir de chez elle, son téléphone sonna. Gates en personne. Un nouveau corps avait été retrouvé, près de la gare, et présentait apparemment des similitudes troublantes avec l'affaire Mary Gambler.


End file.
